Never Ever
by Hakesh-chan
Summary: VERSÃO BETA E CAPÍTULO 2 FINALEMNETE ON-LINE! Shuichi e Yuki brigam novamnete ... mais uma vez o rosa vai chorar na casa de Hiro.. o que aconetce quando vc ama o seu amigo e o vê sofrendo por causa de um babaca! CAPÍTULO LEMON! O
1. Never Ever Nunca, jamais!

Resenha:

Uma briga separa mais uma vez Yuki e shuichi…

Shuichi sempre retorna para os braços de seu amado anjo loiro, mas desta vez será que ele vai voltar?

Será que Hiro o permitirá voltar aos braços de yuki?

Esta é uma fanfic do anime/ manga GRAVITATION (yaoi) contendo a mesma a descrição de cenas homossexuais entre homens (isso NÃO quer dizer sexo explícito!)

Obrigada e ah! Não esqueça seu comentário

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artist : All Saints

NEVER EVER - UM NOVO COMEÇO

(Nunca; Jamais)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É... mais uma vez eu tô aqui...parado na porta da sua casa..., acabamos de brigar novamente...meu coração tá pesado...DROGA YUKI! Por que você tem sempre que ser assim! ... O Hiro logo vai chegar... chamei ele por que não tinha mais para quem recorrer...não sou nada sem você meu yuki... –algumas poucas lágrimas ainda corriam-lhe a face- Pelo menos eu tinha uma desculpa; Fiz uma nova música, terminei ontem à noite depois que você bateu a porta do seu quarto na minha cara...

Shuichi pega o pedaço de papel amassado em seu bolso no casaco e analisa-o .

Hnph! Ainda tem marcas das minha lágrimas que borraram um pouco a tinha da caneta... Droga! ... Por que você sempre faz isso comigo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde na casa de Hiro...

NEVER EVER! Que raio de música é essa shu!

lê Hiro... me diz o que você acha?

sei não...isso tá,me cheirando à mais um pedido de desculpas pra aquele oxigenado...

arre! só lê e me diz o que acha, Ta certo! "

faz melhor. Canta pra mim.

Hn?

melhor assim...tipo, desse jeito eu posso sentir o que você tá cantando, se tiver bom eu vou começar até acompanha no violão ou na voz, tá bom?

tá...se você acha melhor...

shu explicou algumas coisas sobre o ritmo da melodia... era uma música muito diferente do que eles estavam acostumados à tocar... pelo o queo rosa falava, parecia uam cruzade um tipo de Blues, com rap meio pop... mesmo confuso, Hiro deixou que o outro prosseguisse...

Foi então que o garoto começou à repassar em sua mente, todas as coisas que queria ter dito ao loiro, mas que simplesmente não saíram de seus lábios, num instante o coração começou à apertar, o amigo, percebeu, claro, mas nada fez, achava que o rosa precisava desse momento consigo mesmo para superar o quer que tivesse ocorrido desta vez...

Shuichi começou à cantar.. mas a cada nova frase.. um novo pensamento lhe corria a mente...

A few questions that I need to know 

tem algumas coisas que eu preciso saber

(mode pensamentos de shuichi "on")

...hai...to precisando mesmo meu anjo...

How you could ever hurt me so? 

**I need to know what I've done wrong**

**And how long it's been going on**

**Was it that I never paid enough attention?**

**Or did I not give enough affection?**

**Not only will your answers keep me sane**

como você pôde sempre me machucar tanto?

eu preciso saber o que eu fiz de errado

e por quanto tempo isso vai durar

isso é por que eu nunca te dei atenção suficiente?

ou eu não lhe dei afeição suficiente?

nem uma das respostas que você tem me manterão são (sanidade)

...você nunca estava aí para mim...pro que eu pensava ou fazia...sempre me magoando, me humilhando, me contradizendo...tá...eu sei que eu erro...e muito! Mas... o que fiz dessa vez? Impossível ser atenção a você! Eu sempre te pergunto sobre tudo! Você até se aborrece comigo por causa disso! Também não pode ser afeição...eu TE AMO caramba! Achei que já soubesse disso!

Então...o que eu fiz?...

Se foi por eu querer sair com você...querer que você fizesse parte da minha vida... gomen...sé queria que você se importasse com o que eu me importo...e ERA importante para mim que você estivesse lá, que me acompanhasse, que me desse forças...

But I'll know never to make the same mistake again 

mas eu sei que jamais cometerei o mesmo erro novamente

se isso fizer com que eu me afaste de você...eu PROMETO... jamais tentarei te forçar à me acompanhar se não quiser...afinal...como você mesmo diz..."minha vida não é vinculada à sua"...não é?

Mas se não foi isso , ou mesmo se foi...

**You can tell me to my face**

**Or even on the phone,**

**You can write it in a letter**

**Either way I have to know**

você pode dizer na minha cara

ou até mesmo pelo telefone

você pode escrever numa carta

de qualquer maneira eu tenho de saber

hnf! Eu não poderia ter escrito nada tão completo para o que eu estava pensando...

**Did I never treat you right?**

**Did I always start the fight?**

**Either way I'm going out of my mind**

**All the answers to my questions I have to find**

eu nunca te tratei bem?

Eu que sempre comecei as brigas?

De qualquer forma eu estou fora de mim

todas as respostas para as minhas perguntas eu tenho de achar

Impossível! Quantas vezes eu não estive com Você! Quantas vezes eu não cuidei de você doente?

Devo ter sido eu a erguer o tom da voz primeiro...mas eu perco a paciência quando eu vejo o seu descaso comigo! É como se não se importasse...se não fosse da sua conta...e...por mais que você diga que não...bem...é o q parece, não e´?

(/mode pensamentos de shuichi "off")

Enquanto continua à cantar para E com Hiro,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

em outro canto da cidade...

(mode pensamentos de yuki "on")

**My head's spinnin'**

**Boy I'm in a daze**

**I feel isolated**

**Don't wanna communicate**

**I take a shower**

**I will scour**

**I will run…**

To find peace of mind 

**The happy mind**

**I once owned, yeah**

o zumbido na minha cabeça

rapaz,...eu estou na pior(?)

me sinto isolado

não quero me comunicar

eu tomo um banho

eu me vestir(?)

vou correr

para encontrar a paz da minha mente

uma mente feliz

uma vez mais, yeah

você acha mesmo que eu não me importo, não é?

Claro que acha...ou melhor, FAZEM você achar! Principalmente aquele seu "amiguinho" ... é ... aquele mesmo ! ...o tal de Hiro...ahn! sujeitinho mais atrevido!

Me enoja o jeito como ele vive dando em cima de você! Mesmo na minha frente ele fica te comendo com os olhos! E você ainda diz para mim que ele é somente seu amigo...

Eu vi quando ele veio todo afobado te buscar mais cedo aqui em casa...é só você chamar e ele vem que nem um cachorrinho até você , não é! E o pior é que você compra tudo que vem dele! Tudo que ele fala de mim você acredita!

Da onde raios você tirou a idéia de que eu não me importo com você?De que eu não estou nem aí! Não foi história daquele lá?

Desliguei o celular.

Tenho medo do que eu posso dizer à você se você me ligar agora.

PIOR! Eu tenho medo do que eu não vou te dizer...o que eu deixar de te dizer, pode te magoar mais do que já está?

Acho melhor sair...dar uma volta...espairecer...daí então eu resolvo se eu falo com você ou não...

**Flexing vocabulary runs right through me**

**The alphabet runs right from A to Z**

**Conversations, hesitations in my mind**

**You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find**

**I'm not crazy**

**I'm sure I ain't done nothing wrong, no**

**I'm just waiting,**

**cuz I heard that this feeling would last this long**

um vocabulário flexível corre através de mim

o alfabeto corre de A à Z

conversas, hesitações na minha mente

você tem minha consciência se perguntando coisas que não pode responder

não estou louco

estou certo de que eu não fiz nada de errado, não...

só estou esperando

por que eu ouvi que esse sentimento vai durar até o fim

hn…engraçado..eu aqui correndo pareço te procurar….

Um momento atrás, passei por aquele lugar do parque aonde nos encontramos da primeira vez... me controlei para não olhar para o menino que estava sentado no banco...perguntei mim mesmo "e se fosse ele?", porém continuei em meu caminho...hesitei um pouco mais à frente...não resisti...olhei para o banco. Uma menina agora acompanhava o jovem...não era você a final...

Fico lembrando de você em toda a parte!...

Nesse frio que tá fazendo hoje, se você tivesse lá em casa, provavelmente estaria todo aninhado no meu colo e eu estaria te fazendo carinhos pelos cabelos... estaríamos tomando um chocolate quente preparado por você talvez...

Ahn! Que ÓDIO de te imaginar assim com aquele ruivo magricela! "

Que droga shuichi! Sei que eu não fiz nada de errado! Você sempre me cobrando tudo! Querendo fazer da minha vida a sua!

Mas é só esperar...afinal, você me ama e isso não vai mudar...

O Loiro sentou-se para descansar um pouco em um outro banco ali perto, olhou as estrelas no céu escuro...sentia-se vazio... e até mesmo um pouco inseguro... não podia deixar de pensar:

ou não?… você deixaria de me amar shuichi? Você não voltaria para mim ? ...

(/mode pensamentos do Yuki "off")

**Never ever have I ever felt so low**

**When you gonna take me out of this black hole**

**Never ever have I ever felt so sad**

**The way I'm feeling yeah you got me feeling really bad**

**Never ever have I had to find**

**I've had to dig away to find my own peace of mind**

**I've never ever had my conscience to fight**

The way I'm feeling yeah it just don't feel right 

nunca, jamais, eu tinha me sentido tão pra baixo

quando você vai me tirar desse buraco negro (solidão)

eu nunca , jamais, me senti tão triste

o jeito como me sinto , sim, você me fez sentir realmente mal...

nunca, jamais, eu tive de achar

eu tive de cavar para fora da paz da minha própria mente

eu nunca, jamais, tive minha consciência para brigar

o jeito que estou me sentindo, sim, isto apenas não me faz bem...

(mode pensamentos de shuichi "on")

bom…pelo menos o Hiro tá me acompanhando….acho que isso quer dizer que a letra tá boa….pelo menos alguma coisa eu ainda faço bem…

yuki tem razão...eu não tenho talento...e se eu consigo ainda compor alguma coisa que venda, é pura sorte...

Queria poder manter uma ilusão de que ele só briga assim comigo para me inspirar à fazer algo como isso...não...definitivamente , não faz...

para ele isso não importa...como ele mesmo diz..."ISSO EH PROBLEMA SEU, NÃO MEU."

...O que eu faço não o interessa...

ele sabe que no fim de tudo eu sempre volto pra cama dele...mas pra ele é SÓ isso...para CAMA...nunca (para ele) eu volto pros BRAÇOS DELE, Para CALOR DELE...Para o amor dele...

será que tem sempre de ser assim!

Será que eu sempre vou seguir esse sentimento e vou voltar pra ele!

Hiro me trata tão bem... queria poder receber todo o carinho que ele quer me dar... AH!se eu mandasse nos meus sentimentos...

Provavelmente me permitiria retribuir esse sentimento dele e com certeza agora eu não estaria com o meu coração quebrado...

O rosa, que até então cantava de olhos fechados, abrira-os para vislumbrar o rosto do amigo que o acompanhava em sua canção e sentiu uma lágrima de tristeza rolar pelo seu rosto, fazendo-o sentir remorso ao ver, no rosto do ruivo, tanto amor que ele jamais corresponderia enquanto amasse aquele loiro ...seu anjo...seu anjo de olhos frios..

Vacilou um pouco a voz ,mediante à um soluço causado por um choro que se acumulava em seus olhos, mas segurou-o voltando à música ao ver o amigo olha-lo com aqueles olhos de pena e que pareciam dizer-lhe:

"viu? Se estivesse comigo eu jamais te deixaria sofrer assim...me deixe consola-lo shu...me deixa..."

cerrou os olhos para não continuar à olha-lo, continuando em seguida.

(mode pensamentos de shuichi "off")

**I'll keep searching**

**Deep within my soul**

**For all the answers**

**Don't wanna hurt no more**

**I need peace gotta feel at ease**

**Need to be**

**Free from pain**

Going insane 

**My heart aches yeah**

continuarei procurando

dentro da minh'alma

pelas respostas

não quero machucar mais

eu preciso de paz para sentir-me leve (apaziguado)

preciso ser (me livrar)

livre da dor

vou enlouquecer

meu coração sente , yeah

(mode pensamentos de yuki "on")

NÃO! Como eu posso pensar que você não me amaria mais? Que não voltaria para mim?

Mas...por mais que eu procure...que eu procure aqui dentro do meu peito...eu não sei se você seria capaz de voltar shu...ah ...

Não quero mais te machucar!

Não quero mais me permitir fazer você chorar!

NUNCA MAIS!

Quero você feliz como sempre esteve comigo...eu quero ...não! eu PRECISO ver o seu sorriso...para me livrar desse peso no meu peito...

puxou um cigarro, mas não chegou à termina-lo...na metade da haste de nicotina, ele o apagou no chão e dirigiu-se à casa de um certo ruivo odioso em busca de seu amado... queria vê-lo... carinhá-lo sob seus braços... queria olha-los nos olhos e mostrar ao rosa que tudo que ele mais queria , era te-lo novamente ao seu lado... não somente naquela noite... mas em todas as noites e dias de sua vida dali pra frente!

À caminho da casado ruivo, ele continuava perdido em seus pensamentos... reavaliava uma vez após a outra o que estava se passando...suas atitudes...suas falas...suas dúvidas.

Foi isso não foi? Eu te negligenciei?

Foi isso que você quis dizer com "você não se importa com o que é importante pra mim"?

Desculpe shu se eu fiz isso à você...

É só que eu ...você sabe que eu não quero em envolver...mas eu...ainda assim...

Ahn...!droga! por que eu deixei de novo! É claro que você tem o direito de estar assim! É verdade! Você REALMENTE me disse que era importante para você eu estar contigo para aquela entrevista com a nova gravadora...

Fui egoísta...omisso...quis me isolar um tempo...não vi que precisava de mim...

Eu sou um estúpido...BAKA!

(/mode pensamentos de yuki "off")

**Sometimes vocabulary runs through my head**

**The alphabet runs right from A to Zed**

**Conversations, hesitations in my mind**

**You got my conscience asking questions that I can't find**

**I'm not crazy**

**I'm sure I ain't done, nothing wrong**

**Now I'm just awaiting,**

**cuz I heard that this feeling won't last that long**

Às vezes o vocabulário corre pela minha mente

O alfabeto corre de A à Z

Conversas, hesitações na minha mente

Você tem minha consciência se perguntando coisas que não pode responder

Não estou louco

Estou certo de que eu não fiz nada de errado

Agora, só estou esperando

Por que eu ouvi que esse sentimento vai durar até o fim

(mode pensamentos de shuichi "on")

hn….bem ou mal..é assim que eu faço as minhas melhores músicas...normalmente as que vendem mais, são mensagens minhas para você...

tento ver em meu coração o que é mais importante para mim...curiosamente me passou uma coisa pela cabeça: "H" vem antes de "Y" no dicionário ...

Abriu novamente os olhos...hiro o olhava de volta intensamente fazendo-o estremecer, seu coração, por um breve instante se apaziguou...tranqüilizando-se.

HEIN! por que estou desse jeito!

Sinto minha face corar, tento desviar os olhos dos seus hiro, mas você me prende com os seus...por que?...por que faz isso sabendo como eu estou?

Não percebi quando a minha voz parou de sair, mesmo com os lábios ainda se mexendo.

Só te vi largar o violão , se levantar ainda me olhando se aproximar de mim e me envolver no seu abraço.

Ouvi você me dizer ao pé do ouvido:

"vou sempre estar te esperando shu... e até lá, eu sempre estarei aqui. Esse meu sentimento vai durar até o fim."

Foi quando eu tive certeza de que aquela havia sido a última vez em que estivera com yuki como amante, pois agora deixava-me beijar docemente por Hiro quee me consolava em seus braços...

(/mode pensamentos de shuichi "off")

**You can tell me to my face**

**or even on the phone**

**Ooh you can write it in a letter babe**

**Cuz I really need to know**

**You can write it in a letter babe**

**You can write it in a letter babe**

você pode me dizer na cara

ou mesmo ao telefone

ooh...você pode escrever isso numa carta

por que eu realmente preciso saber

você pode escrever numa carta, amor

você pode escrever numa carta...

foi quando o loiro chegou finalmente à casa do ruivo e dicisou a silhueta daquele beijo pela cortina semi transparente...

(mode pensamentos de yuki "on")

demorei muito à perceber tudo, não foi Shuichi? –o loiro se encontrava ao lado de fora, desolado ..descrente de seus próprios olhos...-

Mais uma vez perdi quem eu mais amava no mundo...e nunca imaginei que poderia extinguir o mesmo sentimento duas vezes...e ambas com as minhas mãos...

Shu está olhando para mim.ele me viu aqui. Acho que quer me dar alguma lição...bem...está conseguindo...mais explícita esta não poderia ser...

Seu sangue fervia... sentia as pernas tremerem e o coração falhar uma batida.. então era essa a sensação de não ser mais importante para alguém... de ser descartado... jogado fora...?

"goodbye koi." -Foi o que escrevi para você no embarçado da janela da sala de Hiro.-

Virei-me e fui de volta ao meu apartamento.

Deitei me na minha cama fria, solitário e pensei ainda comigo...

"talvez um dia... quem sabe você volte para cá ...talvez um dia eu te fala voltar pra mm..."

(/mode pensamentos de Yuki "off")

O loiro pensou nisso até adormecer com uma lágrima rolando pelo canto de um dos olhos.

19/05/2003 beta version at : 01/04/2005

e aih? Gostaram?

Espero que sim

Me mandem seus comentários plz!

Eles saum muito importantes ateh por que para esta fic eu pretendo fazer uma continuação!

Mas não se esqueçam de escrever o seu e-mail por que o não permite resposta nos comentários tá bom?

Para quem quiser ver outros trabalhos meus, não soh de fics, mas desenhos tb visite meu port-fólio:

http:hakeshsama. quiser saber mais sobre mim:

http:palaciocelestial3. animes e manga´s e diversas informações :

http: seus comentários

beijos :

hakesh-chan


	2. Só Por Hoje

Never Ever

cap 2 Só por Hoje; Losing Grip

Avril Lavigne

Losing Grip Perdendo o Controle 

Composição: Avril Lavigne

Nota da autora. :

Galera...s eguinte... muitos vaum sentir diferença desse capítulo com relação ao anterior.. isso acontece pq a diferença entre u capítulo e outro é de quase 2 anos ...

Vou retomar essa fic, mas naum quis reediatar o cap anterior... quis deixar p/ vcs me dizerem o q acharam da minha evolução..s e eh q ela existiu... ok ?

Eh soh isso ... kissus :

(Mode Shuichi "On")

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby**

**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real**

**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you**

**Why'd you turn away?**

**Here's what I have to say **

**I was left to cry there,**

**waiting outside**

**there grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided**

_Você esta sabendo do que você me fez sentir, baby?_

_Agora eu me sinto invisível para você, como se eu não fosse real_

_Se não sentiu meus braços fechados em volta de você,_

_Por que você se afastaria?_

_Aqui vai o que eu tenho a dizer:_

_Eu fui deixado para chorar lá_

Esperando lá fora 

_Sorrindo com um olhar perdido..._

_Foi quando eu decidi:_

"hn... e você ainda dá as costas... "

Enquanto entregava seus lábios naquele terno beijo ao amigo, seus olhos fixos à sombra na janela, enchiam-se de lágrimas turvando sua visão enquanto Yuki, simplesmente virava as costas e ia embora...

"_goodbye koi."_ ! Foi pra isso que ele veio aqui? Já não bastava tudo o que o loiro lhe havia feito! Sabia que Yuki o havia visto ali com Hiro !

Claro que fora visto... então porque aquela reação! Muito fácil agora ele simplesmente se fazer de magoado...de triste, de melancólico! Hnf! Quando era pra ter cuidado dele e mantido ele ao seu lado, Eirie simplesmente não havia feito nada! Que direito Yuki tem pra fingir descaradamente desse jeito?

Já o Hiro... ah...Hiro... O ruivo SEMPRE estava lá pra ele... sempre estava preocupado, sempre o queria por perto...não se incomodava de perder horas dos eu precioso dia , somente pra ouvir ele falando por horas,horas e horas sobre os assuntos mais banais ...

A mente confusa do rapaz se contradizia seqüencialmente. Encontrava-se tão perdido sem seus próprios pensamentos, que nem havia percebido que Hiro já não continuava à beija-lo .

" suspiro... vai logo shuichi..." dizia-lhe o ruivo com os rosto virado evitando olha-lo.

"hn?... o que foi hiro?"

"disse pra ir. Sei que quer ir atrás dele." Disse-lhe num tom seco quase impessoal.

"do que você ta falando Hiro?" o garoto tentava disfarçar... mas era óbvio que o ruivo já sabia da presença do loiro ali.

"Shuichi…" hiro calou-se frustrado. Não sabia mais o que dizer... esperara ANOS até que shuichi lhe entregasse aquele beijo ! lutara contra si próprio por muito tempo, até aprender à sublimar o que sentia pelo amigo... e quando ele finalmente se entregava à ele; aquele imbecil oxigenado estragava tudo !

O rosa permanecia calado sem saber o que fazer. Estava bravo, confuso, nervoso, incitado à fazer qualquer loucura naquele momento.

Hiro tinha razão... ele QUERIA ir atrás de Yuki... seu coração sangrando lhe implorava por isso! Parte dele implorava para correr até aquele loiro estúpido, abraça-lo e beija-lo... dizer à ele que o que tinha acontecido, não lhe fazia diferença porque o amava e o queria sempre para si...

Foi quando seus olhos saíram da janela e pararam ao rosto do amigo.

Sim.. havia uma parte dele que também desejava ficar ali... ser acarinhada, ser cuidada...

Essa parte,sentia-se ferida, e magoada... estava cansada de ser escorraçada e de ser machucada pelo loiro... e foi essa parte que o manteve ali.

"Hiro...eu não vou." Disse pensativo e decidido.

"Pára de bestera Shu! Vai duma vez! Ele não virá aqui de novo pra te buscar ! sabe disso." Irritou-se o outro.

"eu já disse que não vou. Estou farto de como ele me trata!... " parou um segundo hesitante. "acho que já é hora de acabar com isso..." o garoto finalizou. A cabeça baixa apenas ressaltando aquela tristeza e melancolia.

Os dois evitaram olhar-se por um momento... Hiro confuso tentando entender o que acontecia com o garoto e Shuichi buscando palavras pra dizer tudo o que estava engasgado em sua garganta mas que nunca permitia que saísse.

"eu cansei Hiro... " começava o rosa; os olhos afundados em lágrimas pesadas que lhe despencavam pela face. "cansei de ser enxotado como se eu não valesse nada... to cansado de nunca ser correspondido.. de ser posto pra fora como se eu fosse um bicho... cansei Hiro... ele não me deixa fazer nada! Anda comigo na rua como seu fosse um total desconhecido... não me faz um carinho...mal me beija... nunca quer saber de mim ou do meu dia... " a voz totalmente embargada pelo choro que , incontido, corava-lhe o rosto e o tirava de si. "JÁ CHEGA HIRO!"

O jovem deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão. As mãos geladas em volta do próprio corpo que tremia violentamente. O choro desesperado saindo-lhe a plenos pulmões.

"já chega... chega... " repetia continuamente que se que como estivesse dizendo-se um tipo de mantra. Sentia os braços quentes de Hiro envolvendo-o tentando fazer com que se acalmasse..."não me deixa... por favor... não me deixa ir Hiro... Não me deixa sair daqui hoje!.."

O ruivo o olhava confuso. Não entendia ao certo o sentido daquelas palavras...

"shuichi..."

"PROMETE HIRO! NÃO ME DEIXA SAIR HOJE DAQUI!" o garoto em desespero." EU NÃO QUERO SAIR DAQUI CORRENDO PRA ELE... NÃO QUERO MAIS... EM AJUDA! PROMETE HIRO!" as mãs o do garoto agarradas à sua blusa.

"eu prometo shu... você fica aqui até amanhã. Tudo bem assim ? " o amigo comprimia-lhe mais naquele abraço acalentado.

Não houve resposta. O menino apenas deixava-se afagar, enquanto aquelas suas últimas e sôfregas lágrimas pelo loiro, rolavam-lhe a face e secavam na camisa branca do ruivo à sua frente.

XXXXXXXX

"mais calmo agora, shu?"

Depois de algum tempo, as lágrimas pararam de rolar.

O rosa estava muito triste...deprimido, claro; mas também sentia-se reconfortado... aliviado de um grande peso.

Os dois amigos estavam sentados ao sofá da sala lado a lado. Hiro procurava não tocar mais no assunto, e há alguns minutos eles conversavam todo o tipo de amenidades.

"hai..." disse um tímido shuichi em resposta ".. brigado Hiro... "

"Tudo bem ...só não vamos mais pensar nisso, ok?"

"certo!" respondeu animadamente.

"EI! Tive uma idéia ! por que agente não aluga um filme?"

"oba!...er...mas hiro..."

"que foi?"

"já passa da uma da manhã...-.-' "

"Ahhhhhhh!droga! nem vi que era tão tarde... e agora … o que agente faz?"

"nah... agente vê alguma coisa na tevê mesmo... "

"hum... não é a mesma coisa..."

"nah! É sim! Você vai ver! Eu faço uma pipoca pra gente, você pega um cobertor, ligamos o ar ,ficamos vendo tv... vai ser legal ! " o menino tagarelou enquanto levantava-se do sofá e ia em direção a cozinha. "vai ser muito bom ... há tempos não fazíamos isso."

"affe... ta certo então. Enquanto isso ,vou procurar alguma coisa legal que esteja passando pra gente ver..."

logo tudo estava pronto e os dois começaram à zapear entre os canais .

"EI! Volta Hiro! Ali! Não é sobre agente? Deixa lá!"

#…e agora voltamos à reapresentar : Bad Luck In Concert !#

"Credo! Esse tem quase seis meses já !" disse o ruivo

"háháhá! Não me admira que este já passando à duas da manhã num sábado! Dexa aí vai... pelo menos agente se diverte um pouco... " disse alegremente o menino.

#…YUKI IS MIIIIIIIIIIINE! mute #

chorus

**Why should I care**

**Cause you weren't there**

**when I was scared I was so alone**

**Yeah, you need to listen **

**I'm starting to trip,**

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone 

_Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustado, eu estava tão sozinho..._

_Sim, você precisa ouvir,_

_Estou começando a pirar_

_Eu estou perdendo o meu controle_

_E eu estou nisso sozinho_

"shuichi... "

O garoto permanecia mudo sem esboçar qualquer tipo de reação.

Quando o ruivo já se preparava para mais uma bateria de mágoas e lágrimas o garoto o surpreendeu:

"sempre falei muita bestera mesmo, né?" o menino o olhou com o mais doce e triste de seus sorrisos e completou."o que ta passando no outro canal?"

O amigo não resistiu. Afagou-lhe as mechas claras e delicadamente puxou-o para um abraço profundo delicado.

"não precisa agir assim shuichi. Está tudo bem."

"eu sei disso Hiro... mas se eu for sofrer e chorar toda a vez que ele me vier à cabeça, eu vou acabar louco. Não posso viver desse jeito. Não posso mais."

"mas..."

"não Hiro... não tem, "mas"… ele simplesmente não se importa comigo... enquanto eu fico chorando magoado por tudo o que ele me causa, ele simplesmente fica lá... fumando o cigarro dele, escrevendo aqueles livros idiotas...não sente nada!...nem amor... nem remorso... logo...se ele não sente... por que eu devo me importar com ele? " concluiu o menino com uma calma e lucidez que não lhe eram normais.

"shuichi..."

"não se preocupa Hiro... eu já tomei a minha decisão. Te pedi pra não me deixar sair hoje... " o menino o olhava nos olhos de forma cúmplice tranqüila."pedi que não me deixasse ir até ele... pedi que me mantivesse aqui, porque... ..." o garoto acariciava as mechas ruivas entre os dedos infantilmente finos, levando a outra mão até a nuca do amigo."...por que quando eu sair daqui amanhã nada disso vai me deixar assim de novo."

(Mode shuichi " Off ")

XXXXXXXXXX

(Mode Hiro "On")

Hiro sentia-se beijado timidamente pelo amigo.

Os lábios finos e róseos colando discretamente aos seus, quase como se lhe fosse confiado algum tipo de segredo. Sentia as mãos pequenas, brincando com seu cabelo durante aquele carinho tão singelo.

Seus olhos fecharam-se involuntariamente, permitindo-o aprofundar-se naquele mar de sensações que era ser beijado por Shuichi. Aos poucos os dois foram se entregando àquele doce "segredo".

O rapaz o beijava deforma doce e carinhosa; quase inocente. Shuichi testava as reações de Hiro a medida ele próprio tentava se perder mais no beijo do outro. O ruivo era discretamente afagado à nuca e timidamente, tinha seus lábios sugados, mordiscados e lambidos pelo outro.

As línguas, por vezes se tocavam conhecendo-se, provando-se. Hiro não fazia nada nem se movia durante aqueles beijos intermináveis. O ruivo temia suas próprias reações acaso se permitisse mover-se. Tinha certeza de que se movesse sua mão ou qualquer parte de seu corpo, não resistiria à tentação de atirar o rosa deitado ao sofá e fazê-lo esquecer de uma vez por todas aquele imbecil. Conteve-se. Sabia exatamente que essa seria a última coisa que Shuichi precisava àquela noite.

Demorou um bom tempo até que os dois se separassem. As respirações levemente alteradas. Os corpos sutilmente mais colados dentre o abraço do que estavam quando começaram. Shuichi encolhia-se protegido entre seus braços. Ali nunca seria machucado ou magoado novamente...

Ficaram assim ainda alguns instantes até que o menino, desvencilhou-se olhando o pesadamente em seguida.

"Hiro eu..." o menino começou.

Hiro levou carinhosamente um dos dedos aos lábios do menino fazendo-o calar-se.

"Amanhã ." o ruivo olhou-o serenamente, sem cobranças ou confusões "amanhã , ... quando você sair, vemos o que acontece e resolvemos, certo?" sorriu-lhe deforma doce e meiga na tentativa de eliminar qualquer culpa ou remorso que o outro estivesse sentindo.

O outro concordou apenas com a cabeça com um certo ar de insegurança no olhar.

"Sabia!" –pensava consigo mesmo olhando aquele ar tão confuso do outro inquirindo-o – "eu tinha certeza disso!... Deus.. ele não sabe nem o que tá fazendo aqui se bobear... "

Alguns instantes se passaram sem que os dois deixassem de se encarar.

"hn" –riu-se o ruivo-"se eu não te deixar falar, vai ficar com essa cara até amanhã né?" –terminou em tom de brincadeira-

O rosa deu um tímido sorriso mas falou-se em seguida:

"Hiro...eu não...eu não quero enganar você... é meu amigo..." o menino começou como se esperasse alguma reação explosiva de sua parte.

"você não ta me enganando Shuichi." –olhou o outro fazendo-o encará-lo de volta.- "na verdade shu... a única pessoa que você ta tentando enganar, eu acho que, é à você mesmo. " seu olhar transmitindo grande tristeza.

"eu não..."

"shuichi." O outro assustou-se com o tom mais firme da voz que ele usava."qualquer que seja a razão para agir assim, não é desse jeito que vai tirar aquele outro da cabeça...por que não é nela que ele ta; não foge do meu olhar shu!."

"não to fugindo!"

"ta sim e sabe disso, agora me olha! Vamos!"

"melhor assim?' respondeu o menino malcriado.

"bastante. Agora escuta:" olhou o seriamente por um segundo antes de recomeçar."shuichi... ninguém te ama mais do que eu te amo. Você sabe disso. Não é nenhuma novidade pra você... "

"eu sei..." respondeu culpado.

"não quero ver você assim. Certeza eu tenho que você sabe exatamente como eu estou me sentindo com tudo isso, mas quero que saiba que se estiver ao meu alcance te ajudar de qualquer forma que seja à passar por isso tudo, é exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Independente de como eu esteja... ."

"Hiro..." o outro o olhava com os olhos represados de lágrimas. Algo dava certeza à Hiro, que o outro só queria que outra pessoa lhe dissesse palavras assim...

"não quero te ver assim. Quero que saiba que não é por que eu sinto isso por você que eu continuo ao seu lado... faço isso por que antes de qualquer coisa, você é meu melhor amigo. Nada do que aconteceu hoje, vai mudar isso pra mim."

**Am I just some chick you place beside you **

**To take somebody's place?**

**when you turn around can recognize my face**

**you used to love me, you used to hug me…**

**But that wasn't the case**

**Everything wasn't ok **

_Eu sou algum qualquer que você coloca no seu lado_

_para tomar o lugar de outra pessoa?_

_Quando você se vira pode reconhecer meu rosto_

_Você costumava me amar, você costumava me abraçar..._

_Mas esse não é o caso._

_Não estava tudo bem._

"Brigado hiro..." o menino aninhou-se em seu colo deixando-se reconfortar por um tempo.

Os dois permaneceram assim. Hiro afagava-lhe os cabelos. Shuichi deslizando-lhe a ponta dos dedos em sua nuca delicadamente.

"hiro..." disse-lhe baixinho o menino

"sim?" respondeu tranqüilo.

"quando você... quando você se apaixonou por mim, o que aconteceu?"

"hn?como assim? não entendi." Rebateu-lhe confuso.

"tipo... você ficou confuso… achou que fosse errado… você me disse logo ou demorou?"

"ah .. sei lá... " divagou... não gostava do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando."é claro que eu fiquei confuso... no começo achei só que era um tipo de admiração ou coisa assim...e bem ou mal, nunca me vi pensando ou sentindo algo assim por você...sempre foi meu amigo desde que eu me lembre... "

"mas você não em falou disso por que?"

"não sei ... mas por que isso agora?"

"não sei... to curioso... nunca acabamos falando disso… só queira entender melhor.." o menino replicou , dessa vez encarando-o .

"hum.."

"então..."

"então o quê?"

"por que não me disse?"

"ah shuichi...sei lá..." respondeu já esboçando certo desconforto e impaciência na voz.."eu tive dúvidas..."

"dúvida de quê? "

"de que você fosse continuar sendo meu amigo se eu te contasse, oras! E tinha tanta coisa que dependia que estivéssemos juntos!.."

"tipo o que?"

"ah... tipo a banda… agente tava passando naquele processo de seleção pra gravar... e você nunca tinha me dado sinal nenhum de que me correspondesse... não queria me afastar de você... "

"mas eu não me afastei de você."

"eu sei...mas também preferiu fingir que não sabia de nada... " os dois pararam até que Hiro recomeçasse. "não entendo shuichi..."

"o que hiro?'

"não entendo como alguém como Yuki tem o seu coração e nem sequer o merece, quando eu estou aqui... quando eu te amo... e quando eu sei que você nunca vai sentir por mim o que sente por ele."

**I was left to cry there**

**waiting outside there **

**grinning with a lost stare**

**That's when I decided**

_Eu fui deixado para chorar lá_

_Esperando lá fora_

_Sorrindo com um olhar perdido..._

_Foi quando eu decidi:_

Agora era a vez do ruivo evitar o olhar do menino.

"Por que shuichi...?" disse mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

"hiro..."

Os olhos do ruivo numa expressão contraída e distante.

Sentiu uma das mãos do menino voltar-lhe sobre o peito. Shuichi ajoelhado no sofá inclinava-se até ele jogando seu peso leve sobre seu tórax. O menino recostou-se ao seu corpo colando-os suavemente apoiando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço enquanto sua mão livre voltava-lhe aos cabelos.

Ele podia sentir a respiração constante e quente junto à sua pele acariciando-a de forma única. O ruivo permanecia parado... por mais que sua mente lhe dissesse para não deixar que shuichi continuasse ali sobre ele tão inocentemente sensual; parte dele ansiava para se permitir prosseguir naquele jogo de toques e sensações que o outro,inconscientemente lhe provocava. Sentia o perfume dos cabelos do menino e o seu corpo esguio sobre o seu.

Sem que se desse conta, levou uma das mãos às costas semi-arqueadas do outro acariciando-lhe a espinha suavemente. Sentiu-o tremer levemente ao seu toque mas prosseguiu a carícia.

"eu queria hiro..." o outro lhe dizia num segredo ao seu ouvido fazendo um arrepiar descer-lhe a espinha ."...queria poder amar você como você merece...como EU gostaria de amar você... " o garoto deslizava e esbarrava propositalmente seus lábios contra seu ouvido e seu pescoço; virava involuntariamente de lado a cabeça deixando com que o menino prosseguisse em seu intento."sei que jamais me faria sofrer...hiro..."

"jamais... nunca o faria..." disse-lhe perdido àquelas carícias... a voz perdida e a mente mergulhada no limbo luxurioso que o menino lhe proporcionava.

"hiro…" chamou-lhe num sussurro ao seu ouvido mordiscando-lhe timidamente o lóbulo arrancando do ruivo um quase gemido sufocado ao ser manipulado de al forma.. "hiro... quero que você me ame…'

"hn...!" o outro era obrigado voltar bruscamente à sua realidade e tentava entender o que o outro estava lhe dizendo. Recuou afundando-se recostando-se ao sofá, tentando obrigar o corpo sobre si à recuar para que ele tivesse um momento de lucidez.

Não houve êxito; tudo o que conseguira era fazer com que o garoto praticamente se deitasse totalmente sobre ele, prendendo-o definitivamente àquela situação.

Era quase delirante a situação. Shuichi deitado sobre si. Os corpos totalmente colados mesmo com as roupas ele podia definir claramente os contornos do outro. As coxas delicadas do menino roçando-lhe sensual e instintivamente ao seu baixo ventre evidenciando ainda mais o seu prazer rijo depois de tudo aquilo.

Sem dar-lhe chance de pensar a respeito, shuichi acomodou-se virando forçadamente o rosto do outro para continuar à falar-lhe ao ouvido.

"Gostaria de poder amar você Hiro… mas eu não sei fazer isso…." Prosseguiu o menino quase inaudível."quero que me ame hiro" as mãs o pequenas deslizando-lhe o peito "não sei amar você hiro..." o ruivo apenas ouvia Shuichi já o havia tirado do sério.. temia suas reações, mas agora, estava à mercê de qualquer desejo do rosa que lhe atacava delicadamente os contornos da orelha e do pescoço. "me ame Hiro... me ensine à amar você…"

Em seu último rompante de sanidade, hiro forçou-o à encara-lo segurando o rosto do menino entre as mãos.

"shuichi eu não..."

Tarde de mais. Era calado com um beijo quente, longo e profundo. Sua sanidade havia sido totalmente tomada. Ele retribuía-lhe os beijos e as carícias o corpo do outro arrastando-se contra o seu sofregamente e com urgência.

Virou o amigo colocando-o ao seu lado no sofá. Os dois deitados lado alado beijando-se freneticamente envolvidos completamente naquele clima envolvente.

As respirações encontrando-se entre os corpos. As mãos pequenas do rosa, percorriam-lhe o corpo, desfazendo peça a peça de suas vestimentas. Logo sentia o corpo nu de encontro ao estofado. O menino habilmente havia voltado para cima dele movendo-se sensualmente despindo-se para o ruivo.

Nos lábios entre abertos O garoto encaixou os dedos de hiro sugando-os de forma indecente provocativa.ele passava-lhes a língua , mordia-os, sugava-os e quando parecia acabado essa parte, ele simplesmente deslizava a mão de hiro; os dedos úmidos por sobre a sua pele.

O ruivo sentou-se bruscamente encaixando o menino sobre seu colo virado pra si.

O garoto não permitiu-se acomodar. Levantou-se provocando protestos incompreensíveis e habilmente agachou-se ao lado do sofá. Trouxe os joelhos do ruivo para fora do sofá sentando-o completamente.

Ao alcançar a posição desejada; levantou-se para beija-lo e começou à descer sensualmente com os lábios pelo seu pescoço e peito distribuindo pequenos chupões; arranhões e mordiscadas por onde passava. Logo o ruivo pôde sentir uma das mãos do pequeno sobre seu desponte acariciando-o.

Este último agrado o fez revirar os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás num gemido lânguido e ressoante.

O garoto detinha seus lábios implacavelmente sobre seu umbigo enquanto o manuseava com maestria. Nunca imaginara que aquele menino tão doce fosse capaz de tanto àquelas circunstâncias.

Logo sentiu-se abocanhar por aquela boca quente; úmida e habilidosa. Ele era sugado e manuseado de forma arrebatadora. Gemia alto quando um som estridente invadiu seus ouvidos.

Logo o som se dispersou com o som de algo caindo no carpete. Não importava o que fosse. Não importava mais nada além dele e de shuichi!.

(mode Hiro "Off")

(mode Yuki "On")

enquanto isso…. 

#Shuichi! Shuichi! Está me ouvindo?#

O loiro chamava o outro do outro lado da linha.

Uma pilha de cigarros, já caía do cinzeiro quando resolveu telefonar. Há muito tempo tinha desistido de continuar dormindo.

Já passavam das 4 da manhã quando resolveu ligar para o rosa, mas tinha certeza de que o outro o atenderia mesmo avançada a hora.

Não importava o que ele tivesse visto mais cedo! Tudo o que desejava dizer ao pequeno quando foi até aquela maldita casa, horas antes, continuava entalado em seu peito.

Precisava dizer ao outro tudo o que tinha a dizer. Buscaria-o se ele assim desejasse.

"ESTÚPIDO" pensava consigo ; "devia ter destruído aquela casa antes de deixa-lo ficar lá com aquele..."

O ódio ainda disparava em seu peito ao lembrar daquele desgraçado tomando Shuichi daquela forma.

Sentiu-se estranhamente inseguro. E se o menino não mais o quisesse depois daquilo? E se ele o tivesse esquecido para ficar com o outro? E se...

Nunca! Shuichi tinha muitos defeitos, é verdade! Mas merecia sua confiança..ele sabia que tinha ido longe de mais com ele mais cedo... tinha plena noção disso... mas o menino não o deixaria por tão pouco, ... teve de ligar pra ele.

O que quer que tivesse para lhe dizer, não podia esperar!

Somente depois de dar de cara com aquele beijo; foi que realmente percebeu o quanto precisava daquele pequeno consigo. O aperto no coração, a sensação de abandono, a tristeza, a insegurança, o ciúmes... Tudo lhe vinha junto... o que quer que fosse fazer; tinha de trazer o rapaz de volta pra sua casa ! pra sua cama! Pro seu lado!

Quando o celular foi finalmente atendido após muitas chamadas e dois recados na secretária eletrônica, ele ouviu um forte estampido. Chamava insistentemente o outro no telefone e ouvia ruídos desconexos vindos do outro lado da linha.

Demorou algum tempo até que conseguisse distinguir aqueles ruídos mas então arrependeu-se de te-lo feito.

#shu .. eu... ahn...# era claramente a voz de hiro falando. Estava muito distante... ele perdia algumas palavras ao tentar ouvir o que acontecia.

Sentiu grande euforia ao finalmente ouvir a voz do rosa perdida entre tantos farfalhares ela logo se foi ao ouvir e entender finalmente o que estava acontecendo.

#gosta assim Hiro?... ahn...hum...#

#vem pra cah... vem…#

#já assim é? Ehheeheh... #

#isso... calma...cuidado...assim... vai, guia você...#

O loiro sentia o corpo gelado.

"Só podem estar brincando comigo!" pensava tentando convencer-se de que o que ouvia não era real."por que ta fazendo isso comigo shuichi! "

seus lábios tentavam sibilar algo... qualquer coisa que fizesse aquilo tudo parar, mas simplesmente nenhum som saía deles. Faltou-lhe o ar...estava tonto e confuso...

"Não..ele nunca faria isso ! você não está ouvindo certo.. estão falando alguma coisa que você não ouve... estão brincando com você , mas ele nunca faria isso ! não o seu shuichi...não... ele não..."

Seu pensamento foi interrompido pelo grito estridente do rosa, seguido de um semelhante vindo do ruivo.

"SHUICHI! SHUICHI! SHUICHI FALA ALGUMA COISA! O QUE HOUVE!" gritava em desespero ao outro lado da linha. Se aquele desgraçado o estivesse machucando...

#hehehehehehehe..#

#shuichi seu louco! Como pôde fazer isso? Nunca me perdoaria se se machucasse!#

#ahn... mas foi tão bom ... ai!...#

#não!não está sendo ! você ta machucado!#

#eu to acostumado Hiro... o yuki só...#

#EU NÃO SOU AQUELE BABACA SHUICHI!#

Os punhos cerrados. Dentes trincados , ah! O que raios estava havendo!

#desculpa hiro... eu não..#

#não me interessa o que ele gosta ou não... eu não vou nunca machucar você ... #

#gomen...#

#shuichi... não fique assim certo.?... olha... se você quiser eu...#

#Não! Não sai Hiro... fica assim…comigo…por favor...#

#tem certeza?#

#huhum...é tão bom ficar assim... sentir você assim...sentir você dentro de mim... você ainda quer?# disse manhosa a voz do menino.

#quero, mas só se você não fizer isso de novo.#

#certo; e como você quer, hein?# reconhecia aquele tom em qualquer circunstância...era o rapaz quem provocava aquela situação... essa era o mesmo tom de voz que shuichi usava com ele.. o mesmo tom de voz que lhe arrepiava de cima a baixo...

não podia mais negar o que ouvia... sim ... era shuichi quem se entregava... era shuich que o torturava mantendo aquela linha aberta para que ele ouvisse cada som daquele ato de sadismo contra ele.

Não fazia mais diferença o que era dito... deixou que o telefone escorresse das suas mãos até o gancho. Não agüentaria mais. Não conseguiria ouvi mais uma única palavra daquilo.

**Crying out loud I'm Crying out loud**

Crying out loud I'm Crying out loud Gritando alto, estou gritando bem alto 

_Gritando alto, estou gritando bem alto_

Deslizou da parede até o chão. Não conseguia se manter de pé. Era como se fosse morrer naquele momento. Depois de tudo... depois de se entregar tanto... depois de ligar para tentar trazer seu amor de volta...

Um urro incontido saiu de sua garganta ao mesmo tempo em que dera um chute na mesinha do telefone fazendo partir-se contra a parede oposta.

Era isso... estava no fundo do poço.

Perdera seu amor para sempre ..e mais uma vez... havia sido sua culpa.

Ficou ali... ,fitava o nada; os olhos azuis vazios de qualquer coisa; os braços estendidos ao lado do corpo jogado ao chão. Estava derrotado e assim permaneceria até aquele vazio lhe deixar o peito.

**Open your eyes**

**Open up wide**

_Abra seus olhos_

_Abra completamente_

Riu-se cínico.

"isso nunca mais vai me deixar."

(mode Yuki Off)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Mode Shuichi On)

**Why should I care**

**Cause you weren't there**

**when I was scared I was so alone **

**Why should I care**

**Cause you weren't there**

**when I was scared I was so alone**

**chorus**

_Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustado, eu estava tão sozinho..._

_Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustado, eu estava tão sozinho..._

Estava acabado... havia se entregue completamente à hiro que dormia exausto abraçando-o no sofá.

Hiro era cuidadoso com ele. O protegia de tudo, mesmo dormindo...

Ele se virou no sofá. Cabiam os dois perfeitamente nele.apoiou-se nos cotovelos e ficou olhando o rosto do amigo.

Não sabia mais se hiro era somente seu amigo. Uma certa tristeza de abateu sobre sua face ao se dar conta disso. É claro que isso mudaria muita coisa entre eles. Talvez prosseguissem amigos... ou amantes... talvez deixassem de se falar... e se o ruivo não o quisesse mais por perto depois disso!e se...

Sacudiu a cabeça . hiro jamais o abandonaria. E talvez... se se esforçasse um pouco... talvez ele mesmo se apaixonasse pelo amigo...

Um doce sorriso lhe brotou os lábios num instante... mas... e Yuki? Assim seu sorriso se desfez...

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Não conseguiria dormir de qualquer forma.

Ao jogar a água no rosto divisou seu reflexo no espelho. Olhou fundo dentro dos próprios olhos por um longo tempo. Estava hipnotizado por si mesmo. Num instante sua mente se esvaziou e se sentiu tomado por uma angústia profusa.

A primeira imagem que se formou em sua mente vazia, foi a imagem de yuki virando-lhe as costas mais cedo após escrever "goodbye koi" na no embarçado da janela.

Finalmente havia sido atingido pelo real peso daquelas palavras.

Tudo havia chegado ao fim. Ele e yuki, jamais estariam juntos novamente...

Olhou para a sala através da fresta da porta do banheiro.

"Never ever. Never more…Yuki..." as palavras saíram num sussurro. Lágrimas involuntárias rolavam-lhe a face a medida que aquela angústia aumentava doendo-lhe no peito.

Crying out loud I'm Crying out loud Chorando alto, eu estou chorando bem alto 

Fora tomado por outra bateria de choro... os olhos ardidos não lhe impediram de prosseguir. As lágrimas simplesmente caíam e a respiração descontrolada deixava claro seu desespero.

Entre soluços, repetia baixinho ...

"yu...yuki... yukiii...yu..."

(mode shuichi off)

(mode Hiro On)

**Why should I care**

**If you don't care **

**then I don't care**

**were not going anywhere**

Por que eu deveria me importar? 

_Se você não se importa_

_Então eu não me importo_

_E nós não chegaremos em lugar nenhum_

Na sala, um par de olhos castanhos olhava o teto com raiva.

Ouvia claramente o choro compulsivo do outro no banheiro.

Sabia que chorava por causa daquele loiro imbecil.

O desgraçado não valia uma só lágrima do menino.

Por outro lado, era melhor deixá-lo sozinho. Sabia que o menino precisava deixar aquilo de lado. E uma vez que já o tivesse dado provas mais que suficientes de que ele não o deixaria; com sorte. Logo ele sairia dali. Até lá continuaria esperando-o voltar aos seus braços.

O desgraçado não se importa, shuichi aprenderia à não se importar também. Não havia mais nada, além do garoto,que o impedisse de continuar ao lado do rosa e ocupar o lugar do loiro na vida do menino

Virou-se de lado com os braços protegendo os ouvidos.

"droga ! será que ele tem que chorar tão alto?" pensava mordendo o lábio inferior que tremia violentamente prendendo a angústia que também se instalava nele.

(mode hiro off)

(mode yuki/shuiichi/hiro on)

abafando deliberadamente o próprio choro e ligando o pequeno radinho de pilha que havia sobre a bancada do banheiro uma melodia qualquer toca após outra...

distante dali, na residência do loiro... dificilmente reerguido após passar quase toda a noite sentado na sala Yuki prepara um café ouvindo a mesma rádio...

dizer que os três ouviam as músicas que tocavam, seria demais...nenhum deles sequer prestavam atenção... mas aos poucos deixaram-se levar pelas notas... mas ao prestar atenção.. praticamente ao fim da melodia ambos se ativeram à letra que era cantada deforma quase visceral mesmo que doce em muitos momentos. …...

**Why should I care **

**cause you weren't there **

**when I was scared I was so alone**

**Why should I care**

**If you don't care**

**then I don´t care **

**were not going anywhere…**

_Por que eu deveria me importar?_

_Porque você não estava lá_

_Quando eu estava assustado, eu estava tão sozinho..._

Por que eu deveria me importar? 

_Se você não se importa_

_Então eu não me importo_

_E nós não chegaremos em lugar nenhum..._

Inútil... o dia já ia alto... mas nenhum deles se importavam.

O que quer que ocorresse dali pra frente... nada seria como antes e nenhum deles continuaria no mesmo caminho... simplesmente não chegariam à lugar nenhum...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Duo-chan Maxwell**

Nhá... eu naum seu cm eu vou terminar essa fic... mas espero q continue lendo

E qnt aos links naum parecerem... é culpa do mesmo...

O q eu posos te dizer pra fazer é copiar os endereços e ir ateh eles manualmente toh repetindo eles aih embaixo os dois primeiros, saum sem "www" só o último q tem ok ? "

Ah sim ! e brigada pelo coment!

Para quem quiser ver outros trabalhos meus, não soh de fics, mas desenhos tb visite meu port-fólio:

http:hakeshsama. quiser saber mais sobre mim:

http:palaciocelestial3. animes e manga´s e diversas informações :

http: seus comentários

beijos :

hakesh-chan


End file.
